


why do i exist in the minds of people? my skin feels much too real and i wish to peel it off

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: help
Kudos: 5





	why do i exist in the minds of people? my skin feels much too real and i wish to peel it off

'I hate my skin.' I think, dragging my fingers down my cheeks. Tugging my eyelid open only for it to snap back into place. I rake my nails over my skin. Drawing it down over the edge of the soft eye socket and harder cheek bones. I drag and drag until it tears and stings, but I continue. 

I hate my skin. Why can I not be in a different place. Why can I not observe my body from outer space, watch it do it's business. Blood trickles down my face. I rear back as suddenly touching my skin feels off. I physically can't express why touching my skin feels like I've dipped in lava. It wasn't hot it just. 

A wail escaped me as I tried to oull my fingers apart keep my hands from touching my skin, keep myself together. At some poiny I ended up on the cold tile floor, a restless knocking on the door as I stared up at the ceiling, forcing my fingers away from my body. 

Why do I have to be known? Why can I not step out of my skin. Why do I exist in the minds of people. It is too much thinking for me. The door opens finally but I do not hear it. I scream when someone touches me, feels me. Why am I real? Is this overstimulation or am I going mad? 

I don't know. But it frightens me.


End file.
